


Spare the Rod and Spoil the Scientist

by yucky



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Paperhat - Freeform, Villainous - Freeform, do i need to tag cursing?, flug x black hat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucky/pseuds/yucky
Summary: Flug has disappointed Black Hat one too many times...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO y'all I'm nasty and I love stuff like this so here you go. My first fic. I'm not the best writer and my grammar isn't 100%. Pretty OOC but isn't the whole paperhat ship? I know as soon as I publish this I'll find every gramatic error. Enjoy tho

“W-well, it's not exactly finished yet…” Dr. Flug muttered, scratching his neck, eyes to the lab floor.

A quiet rage was building up within Black Hat. He said nothing and folded his arms. Flug had disappointed him one too many times.

“Well, my dear Doctor, I could kill you...” Black Hat started, sounding rather nonchalant.

Flug quickly shifted his eyes from the floor to Black Hat and gave his superior a cowardly whine.

“Sir, please, I can explain- it will only take an hour or so longer, really-”

“Do not interrupt me.” Black Hat put a finger up to silence him. His demeanor stayed calm, which terrified the fidgety scientist even more. He continued to think, eyeing the boy up and down. Flug could feel Black Hat's energy intensify in the lab, and it didn't feel good.

“I could kill you, but I won't. Not today. I'll save it for another time.” The demon smiled “But, we will try something different.”

 

_Embarrassment. That will teach him. Especially this fool._

 

Black Hat made his way to a lab bench and gestured toward the scientist. “Come here.”

 

Flug didn't budge.

 

Black Hat's eyes turned deadly.

 

“Get over here, or I will get you myself!" Flug shuffled towards his boss until he was arms reach away.

 

“Take them off.” Black Hat gestured to Flug's pants.

 

“B-beg your pardon, sir?” Flug did not understand the command.

 

“Your pants. Take them off.” Flug blushed heavily and began fumbling with the button.

 

“And the coat.”  Black Hat sighed, watching the scientist's nervous fingers. Again, Flug was taking too long. He grabbed the doctor's arm, pulling him between his legs.

“I'll do this myself, then.” The demon let out an unenthusiastic sigh and unbuttoned Flug's pants and pulled them down to his ankles. The demon shimmied the lab coat off and threw it aside. The scientists couldn't manage a word. Black Hat pulled Flug around his right side, and tried pulling him across his lap.

 

“N-no!” Shouted Flug, realizing what was about to happen.

 

“No? When has that ever worked, doctor?” Black Hat yanked his resistant employee across his lap.

“Let's play a game,” Black Hat drawled, running his claws down the shaking doctor's back. “You will tell me how many smacks you deserve. If I don't like your number, I'll double it.” Flug said nothing. His whines were stuck in his throat. He didn't want to pick a number too large, but he also didn't want it doubled.

 

“F-fifteen, sir?” Croaked the scientist.

 

“Mmm… I don't like it. 30 it is.” Black Hat smiled sadistically.

 

“Don't worry my dear doctor, this will only hurt a lot~” he cooed sweetly.

 

SMACK

 

A yelp escaped Flug's lips. Black Hat decided a warm up would be too nice.

 

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

Flug began kicking his legs and wrinkling his toes in discomfort.

 

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

 

“Sir, p-please…”

 

He tried covering his backside with a hand, but that only made Black Hat more angry.

“Try that again, and you won't have a hand anymore.” he hissed in the scientist's ear. The demon roughly pushed Flug's hand out of the way. Black Hat pulled him closer.

 

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

 

A few hissed “ows” and “ouches” was all that could be heard from Flug.

 

 _Not enough_.

 

“Up.” Black Hat commanded. Flug obeyed fidgeting under his superior's gaze.  The demon pulled the boy between his legs once again.

 

“How embarrassed you must feel. Will you ever disobey me again?”

Flug shook his head violently.

 

“Good... Just to make sure you won't, let's take this one step farther. Remove that bag over your head.”

“No, sir, please, I'm begging you, please…”

 

“You are wasting my time. I have things to do.”

 

Black Hat's apparent boredom made Flug feel like a chore, and a child.

 

He began peeling off his paper bag, but the demon snatched it quickly. The boy's face was red with tears. His only sense of security and confidentiality was gone. He felt weak and vulnerable.

 

_Oh yes, tears of embarrassment and submission! I love the smell of it._

 

Flug covered his crying face and sobbed into them.

“Now the shirt.” Flug was crying too hard to have heard, so Black Hat pulled the shirt off instead. To his surprise, Flug didn't try to resist. He guided the scientist back over his lap.

 

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

Flug tried holding back yells of discomfort , he really did, but he couldn't anymore. The sheer embarrassment of being almost naked and getting spanked by his boss was agony. He knew he would die if anyone walked in on them.

 

“15 more to go, doctor. I see you are taking this like a big boy~”

The smacks kept coming, one piercing slap after another. Flug grew angry. All that he's done for Black Hat? All the torment he's put up with? Flug expected to never be treated so poorly. The feeling of sadness and betrayal bubbled inside him. He was so lost in his thoughts that he forgot how many smacks he had to go. Just then, Black Hat pushed the scientists roughly off from his lap. He fell onto the clothing that was on the floor with a thud. He couldn't bear to look at his superior. He immediately put his bag over his head.

 

“Let that be a lesson to you. If this happens again, expect implements, and I'll choose the number.” The villain left the room without comforting the boy. At least when Flug was spanked as a child, his parents would rub circles on his back, telling him that he was still loved afterwards. This time was different. He was left alone with no praise or hugs.

 

_No one can know about this. Not 5.0.5, not Demencia, nobody._

 

He pulled his clothes on, still shaking from the atrocious experience. The scientist sniffed and let out a few sobs while continuing his work.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could get feed back on individual chapters, but it seems as though they're mushed together. oh well. I couldn't wait another week to post. Idk how many people actually want this, but I'll just leave it here... xox

_Finally finished._

 

Flug was exhausted from today’s work and unexpected… event. The doctor wasn’t even able to sit, and working while standing can get tiring. He was still angry with Black Hat, and didn't want to see him for a good long while. He’s been in trouble with the law many times before, but when Black Hat was angry with him, it felt different. The scientist thought that skipping dinner that night would be the best way to avoid him.

 

_I'll just start on something new. Maybe a-_

 

 _“_ HEY, FLUG what are you working on? Oh what's this? Can I try-” the lizard girl ooggled and oggled at all the odds and ends lying around.

 

“Demencia, get out! I'm not in the mood.” Growled the scientist, eyes not straying from his work.

 

“You never are.”

“Out.”

“Just let me watch.”

“No.”

“I won't touch anything-”

 

Flug snapped. He slammed down the wrench in his hand onto the table and turned around to face Demenca.

 

“DEMENCIA GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE. I DON'T WANT ANYONE HERE AND I WANT TO BE ALONE. GET. OUT.”  Demencia's eyes widened. She fought the urge to show interest, despite her curious nature.

 

“Jeez, you don't have to be so rude…” She rolled her eyes and slipped out of the lab quietly, but not without sticking her tongue out at him first.

  


_She won't ever take anything I say seriously. I just want her gone forever._

  


As Flug became more immersed in his work, he started to feel his eyes get heavy.

 

_Just a few minutes of sleep won’t hurt…_

The doctor pulled up a swivel chair.  He folded his arms craddled his head; the cool metal on the table could still be felt, even through a lab coat.

 

\----------

\-----------------

\-----------------------------

 

“Hey, nerd wake up.” Demencia shook Flug’s shoulder harder and harder until he become conscious.

 

“W-what time is it…”

 

The doctor’s head snapped up. He stood up quickly and began shuffling through his papers to find his phone. One he found it, the brightness hit him like a pair of headlights

 

“11pm…?” He groaned and scratched his head over the bag. “Thanks for waking me, I guess. I should be getting a head start on the next project.” Flug sat back down, but an achy pain reminded him of earlier.

 

“Ouch…” he muttered uncomfortably.

 

“What?” the lizard girl asked

 

“Nothing. Just go please.” Flug stood up slowly, trying to avoid any major pain. Demencia raised an eyebrow.

 

“Fine, suit yourself, but I know you need rest, right? So you don’t fall asleep in the day? I at least know humans need that.” Taunted Demencia. Flug did not acknowledge the lizard girl. She shrugged and left the doctor to his peace. Demencia peaked her head in one last time.

 

“Goodnight, don’t let Black Hat Bite~” her giggled turned into obnoxious, maniacal laughter.  And with that, Flug once again was alone. Gentle humming of generators and quiet beeping noises in the lab were comforting to the scientist- he was alone, but the sounds added some company to the otherwise cold and quiet lab. Despite the nap, Flug was still moody, and rightfully so. His mind wandered back the the embarrassing punishment he received earlier that day. Instead of wanting Black Hat’s forgiveness, he decided he would avoid him at all costs.

 

_I’ll just design and create anything I want. I could be a better villain than Black Hat… I’m the one doing all the work anyway!_

 

Hunger plagued the scientist, but his stubbornness did not allow him to give up his promise to himself.

 

_I can't be hungry in my sleep. Maybe it is a good idea to turn in…_

 

Without putting any tools away, the doctor turned all the necessary devices and lights off. Flug shuffled out of the lab and down the hall. The eerie quietness of the halls always made him feel uneasy.

 

\-----

 

When Flug reached the comfort of his own room, he took his bag off and carefully placed it on a small table next to his bed. He went to the bathroom to splash some water on his face, but he could hardly recognize the face staring back at him. Old tear stains and dark circles under his eyes made the scientist question if the reflection was his own. The doctor wanted to examine the marks on his bottom that Black Hat so willingly gave to him, but he was upset enough as it was, and he didn't have anymore tears to cry. Flug shut the lights off- even looking at himself in the face was too embarrassing.

 

_How could I have let that happen?_

 

Of course “that” was referring to his punishment.

 

Flug set the alarm on his phone for the morning. With a yawn, he allowed himself to snuggle into his bed sheets. The cool blankets were the closest thing to comfort he would get that night. The soft pillow cradled his head enough to send him to sleep quickly. Dreams of cuddling with 5.0.5 and other fuzzy and fond memories stored away from his past eased his aching mind.

 

\---Afternoon---

 

 **_“FLUG!”_ ** boomed a demonic voice that could have only belonged to Black Hat.

 

The doctor snapped his head up. His alarm showed 1pm

 

_Crap! I set it for 5pm, not 5am!_

 

 

 

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the italicized letters are from Flug's POV. 
> 
> I'm glad I'm getting such positive feedback from ya'll. I thought I was gonna be hella shamed for my work, but now that I've read some of yours, dang :'D I'm glad we can be a kinky community together <3 xoxo (p.s. no, I don't know how to use proper grammar so, sorry, I'll fix it when I'm not busy.)

\---------------

 ** _“FLUG!”_** Screeched a demonic voice

 

The doctor snapped his head up. His alarm showed 1pm

 

_Crap! I set it for 5pm, not 5am!_

 

He quickly pulled on yesterday's clothes that were scattered on the floor and slipped on his shoes that were tied from the night previously. Of course, the doctor didn't forget his paper bag.

 

\---------------

 

Flug raced down the hallway as quickly as he could and met Demencia and 5.0.5 outside the lab door.

 

Demencia giggled “Oh, he's so angry with you!”

5.0.5 looked terrified for him.

 

The idea to run crept into his mind, but he decided against it and pushed past the two. The lab doors flung open and he was met with a very tall, distorted, and angry demon.

 

“1pm, Doctor? 1pm?! Only lazy humans get up at 1pm! Tell me, _are you lazy?_ ”

 

Flug stood his ground- a good 15 feet away from his boss, who was seething with anger.

 

“I set my alarm incorrectly and I…”

 

“SHUT UP. If you went to bed on time, and if you ate correctly, and if you got things done when you were supposed to, you wouldn't disappoint me so much!”

 

That stung.

 

_How did Black Hat know he hadn't eaten or went to sleep on time? Demencia…._

 

 _“_ Was yesterday's punishment not enough? Do you need your friends to watch this time? Or do you need a babysitter?!”

 

Flug said nothing. He didn’t feel angry anymore, only ashamed. Black Hat stepped closer to him. The demon, who had returned to his usual form, looked down at his doctor.

 

“My office, 10 minutes. I know you're terrible at setting timers, as recently proven, but you won't be late for this. Understood?”

 

“Y-yes sir…”

 

 

The doors slammed behind him. Flug melted into the floor and held his head in his hands. Demencia and 5.0.5 heard everything. The two quietly entered the lab to comfort him.

 

“I'm sorry, Flug. I didn't know he would be that angry…”

 

“DEMENCIA!” Screamed Flug, staring daggers at her. “You did this! It was all you! You don't even understand how much trouble I'm in! You do nothing all day and I have so much work to do! I'm tired and hungry and now I have to deal with our boss!”

 

Demencia and 5.0.5 gave him puppy dog eyes. He pushed himself up from the floor and left the two in the lab.

 

\------

 

The doctor quickly walked down the halls; his footsteps echoed. He pulled up his bag and wiped a few fresh tears onto his right lab coat sleeve. When Flug reached Black Hat's office, he took a deep breath in and let it out before knocking- he knew better than to just waltz in. The door creaked open.

 

The room was dark; heavy curtains dressed the windows. Black Hat's large chair faced away from the Doctor.

 

 

“Two minutes left to spare. Well done.”

 

Flug frowned at the comment.

 

“Doctor, would you like to tell me why I requested your visit?”

 

The scientist straightened his posture and cleared his throat.

 

“I haven't been doing well with my work, sir. I keep messing up, but it's only because I haven't been getting enough sleep and-”

 

“I didn't ask for an excuse. Come, sit.”

 

Flug obeyed, taking a seat in front of Black Hat's desk. The demon turned his chair to face the doctor.

 

“Now, do you remember what I said yesterday? About how I would handle your punishment? I think-”

 

Tears shimmered at the brims of Flug's eyes before his superior could finish; confrontation can be nerve wracking. Black Hat rolled his eyes and gave an irritated sigh in response.

 

“Disgraceful. I’m not dealing with you and your pity party. You haven't eaten in a while, correct? Humans are insufferable when they're hungry. Come back later when you can speak without your emotions getting in the way.” With a simple gesture, Black Hat shooed him away.

 

“No, sir, please, I'm not upset or anything…” started the doctor. He didn't want to disappoint the demon even more.

 

Black Hat gave the doctor an annoyed growl. The scientist meekly stood up, sighed, and started towards the door. As quickly as the door opened, it shut behind him.

 

\---------

 

Flug made his way to the kitchen and fixed himself a sandwich and started a cup of coffee. While the coffee was dripping, he glumly ate his food. The doctor knew that when he was stressed from work, he would forget to eat. Black Hat’s words kept echoing in his head:

 

_If you went to bed on time, and if you ate correctly, and if you got things done when you were supposed to, you wouldn't disappoint me so much!_

 

He didn't want to admit it, but Black Hat’s opinions of him, or anyone or anything, was the only thing that mattered.

 

Once finished and the coffee was ready, he made his way back to the lab. 5.0.5 was waiting for him, which made the scientist smile. Flug appreciated the bear's company and needed it more than anything at the moment. He wasn’t sure when would be a good time to pay his boss a visit again- it was coming up on 3 already. When Flug finished his projects for the day, 5.0.5 helped him clean the lab up. With the proper amount of rest and food, he was ready to face Black Hat. Of course the doctor didn’t want to, but ignoring his superior was out of the question.

 

_I won’t get upset this time. I can’t._

 

\----------

 

With a stern look on his face, Flug knocked three times on the large double doors. Without waiting for them to open for him, he opened them himself and swiftly walked up to his boss's desk.

 

“Sir, we have to talk-” said Flug, wanting to get down to business.

 

“Yes, we do. Tell me, do you always barge into doors without being invited?”

 

“No, I don’t, but-”

 

“And doctor, your face? Why so serious?” Black Hat chuckled.

 

_Shit, stop it!_

 

“Sir, excuse me, but I’m trying to tell you something.”

 

“Continue, if you must.” Black Hat didn’t look at the doctor- he had important papers to sign.

 

“I think I have not been treated fairly. The deadlines are too short, Demencia has been a distraction, and about that… punishment…. yesterday! That was inappropriate. I’m not a child and I deserve to be treated like an adult. I am requesting more time to finish projects, because this amount of work is absurd…. Sir.” Flug huffed- he finally got out everything he wanted to say, and it felt good, but he never thought he would have the chance to actually say it. He hadn’t planned this far.

 

Black Hat put down his pen, looked up, and to Flug’s surpise, started laughing hysterically.

 

“HAHAHA, doctor, you really think you aren’t replaceable? I’m sure I could find someone to work twice your speed. You can’t handle an idiot for a girl? Destroy her if you hate her. And yesterday’s punishment? I like to toy with my prey, doctor.” Black Hat stood up and made his way over to Flug. “You are amusing to me. Your reactions are priceless, and that is the reason why I keep you here. Don’t think I _like_ you. I keep you here to amuse me, and it just so happens you can be useful sometimes. So, do you have something to say to _that_?”  At this point Black Hat was chest to chest with his employee.

 

Of course, what the demon said wasn't 100% true, and anybody who had seen the two interact would take note that the demon would scold his scientist in a more parental/guardian fashion than pure hatred. Black Hat had a soft spot for Flug due to his loyalty and awkward fidgety mannerisms, but he refused to acknowledge the wretched feeling.

 

“I… didn’t know you thought that way of me…” Was all Flug could say.

 

“Now you do. In the present moment, I cannot afford to waste time and hire a new scientist.” Black Hat sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. This was purely to make Flug upset- he had no real plans on a new hire.

 

“I will have to train you better. You’ve lost the privilege to be alone.”

 

Flug froze.

 

“B-beg your pardon, Sir?”

 

“You heard correct. It will be a burden for me, but you won’t leave my side until I decide you can be an asset once again. It could take days, or weeks. We’ll see how you do. And as for punishment, no mercy will be shown. The way you spoke to me just a few moments ago will be dealt with tonight. Is that clear?”

 

Flug blushed at his words.

 

“Sir…”

 

“Is that _clear_?”

 

“Y-yes… sir….” He hung his head in shame. There was that feeling again- hopelessness and embarrassment.

 

“You will sit in silence until I am finished here, understood? Answer me wisely.”

 

 _Time out?! He can't be serious…_.

 

Flug nodded slowly, head still down.

 

_Why can't I ever win?_

  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter def took a turn. I wasn't gonna do it this way, but I decided to anyway, so I could add more fun stuff later on. Of course, as always, the grammar or structure of the writing is not correct, but I'm in college to study plants and science... what's a paragraph :') Cheers <3 xoxo

The ticking of a clock and scribbling of Black Hat's pen were the only sounds filling in the awkward silence in the office. Flug was keeping extra still, except for his fingers scratching the cuffs of his lab coat due to anxiety. While writing, Black Hat couldn't shake the strange new feeling he had for his scientist. It started a few weeks ago, and it made him angry. He did not want to admit it, but he only punished Flug because he himself did not know how to deal with his new emotions, and outbursts were the only way he new how to cope. Love and infatuation were feelings demons were not allowed to feel. Physically hurting his doctor had not been difficult I'm the past, but it started to be. He even started contemplating Flug's punishment.

 

_ Ahhg! This is Flug's fault. It's obvious he's causing these… feelings. I've been around humans for far too long! It seems emotions are contagious... _

 

About 45 minutes had passed since the last exchange of words, and neither made eye contact with one another. Only until Black Hat put down his pen did Flug look up at his superior.

 

“Are you hungry?” Inquired the demon

 

“Y-yes, sir…” 

 

\---------

 

The two walked swiftly to the dining hall; Flug followed closely behind the demon. Demencia and 5.0.5 greeted them.

 

“Hola señor~ came to have dinner with me?” Inquired Demencia, batting her lashes. 5.0.5 gave a smile and a wave. Black Hat rolled his eyes, and Flug waved back to 5.0.5. When they all were seated, prime rib was served. They all finished in a timely fashion except for, of course, Flug, who was toying with his food; other things were on his mind. Demencia leaned across the table and was about to stab Flug's food and eat it herself, but Black Hat stopped her.

 

“ _ Leave it _ .” He growled

 

“But he won't eat it. He never does.”

Black Hat squinted at her. She sat back down with a hmph. The demon dismissed his employees; Flug thought he was included.

 

“And where are you off to?”

 

“I thought I was able to leave.”

 

“Them, not you.” Black Hat shooed the others away. “We'll leave when you're finished.” A small flame appeared in the demon's hand, but quickly dispersed and all that was left was a newspaper. He opened the paper and pretended to ignore Flug. The doctor just sat there, staring at the plate. Black Hat looked at Flug from behind the paper.

 

“Is there something  _ wrong _ ?” Spat the demon

 

_ Idiot! Don't ask him how he feels! _

 

“No…”

 

“Give the plate to me.”

 

Flug pushed his plate to him, and Black Hat began to cut Flug's meal into bite sized pieces.

 

“Here. Now eat.”

 

Flug blushed heavily. He carefully lifted up his bag with his left hand and shoveled in a fork full of food.

 

_ Always with that stupid bag! Why do you feel so uncomfortable around me that you have to wear it?! _

 

Half an hour passed and there was still food on the plate. Black Hat grew impatient. Not at how slow the doctor had been eating, but at how neglectful he was of his health.

 

_ Pathetic. Why do I even care if he starves?! I disgust myself. _

 

“We are done here.”

 

Flug didn't protest. He followed Black Hat down the large hallways to a door he hadn't seen before. The scientist assumed it had to be his boss's room. The demon opened the doors to what did turn out to be where he resided, even though he didn't require sleep. The walls were dark except for the sconces on the walls. The bed was large- a king- dressed with dark red satin sheets and a dark red canopy. Everything in the room was tidy- very opposite from Flug's. The scientist's eyes caught a tall basket holding what could be canes and paddles- but he couldn't be sure. Getting caught looking would be embarrassing. 

 

“What do you think?” asked Black Hat

 

“it's very nice, sir.” 

 

Conversation was stiff and awkward- both knew what was coming. It was strange, really. Flug accepted punishment because he wanted Black Hat's praise, and the demon only wanted to hurt the scientists because he didn't know how to deal with his new emotions. Tragic.

 

“Alright, let's get this over with. Lean over the side of my bed.” Black Hat took off his coat and loosened his tie.

 

“O-oh, right.” Flug made his way to Black Hat's bed and undid his pants and did as he was told. Flug could only hear Black Hat's steps and actions. He heard the sound of a wooden implement being chosen.

 

_ Just get it over with…! But he's so willing and pathetic… Shit!” _

 

The demon decided on a thin cane. He waved the implement in the air once to make a violent swishing noise. Flug had the bed sheets clutched in his hands; his body tense and ready for impact. Black Hat raised the cane and-

 

“DAMMIT” He snapped the cane in two. Flug carefully looked behind him.

 

“S-sir?” 

 

Black Hat through the pieces aside.He stood the young man up and turned him around, pants around his ankles.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME? IS THIS SOME HUMAN TRICK I'M NOT FAMILIAR WITH? TELL ME BOY, I KNOW IF YOU'RE LYING.” snarled Black Hat. Of course, he was talking about emotions.

 

“I don't know what you mean… I'm trying to obey you… Am I doing a bad job?”

 

“NO! It's the fact that you  _ are _ so loyal and you aren't resisting.  _ WHY?” _

 

“Well, sir, I… admire you… and you know what's best.” There was a beat of silence. “I want to impress you and do a good job… and I want your praise…” 

 

Black Hat snarled and grabbed the bag off of Flug's head.

 

SLAP

 

The angry demon slapped his admirer across the face. 

 

“Impress me, doctor? Impress me by knowing I'll never hand out praise. Impress me by being able to take care of yourself! Humans crave to be independent, but you? You must be broken because you can't take care of yourself at all!”

 

Tears shinned in Flug's eyes. Broken? He just wanted to be told he was good and worthy for once. It didn't have to be often, but he was praise driven, not punishment driven. Black Hat figured this be the case, but who's ever heard of a kind villain? Every time the doctor started crying, Black Hat felt a painful creeping feeling within himself, and he didn't like it. He sighed, closed his eyes, and rubbed his temples.

 

“Dammit, Flug.” Black Hat looked at a clock on the wall. It showed 7. He looked down at the scientist who made muffled whines. “You look a mess. Have you bathed recently?”

 

Flug slowly shook his head

 

“I've been busy…”

 

“You've been  _ neglectful.  _ You need a bath, even for a human you smell particularly rancid.”

 

_ You're a sick excuse for a demon. You're going drown the human in his own filth, right? _

 

“Sit here, I'll be back. And don't move.” Black Hat pushed the young man onto the bed, pants still around his ankles. He walked to the master bathroom attached to his room and slammed the door shut.

 

The whole situation had both utterly confused. There was a lot to say; communication is key, but as smart as they both were, neither of the two had that key. 

  
  
  



	5. Quick Note

It's been a while since I checked this 😂 I'm glad you all like it 💗 I'll update someday.


End file.
